wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Wieczór, dnia 2-go marca. James Burbank, towarzysze jego i większa część murzynów, gotowi do boju, czekali już tylko napaści. Urządzili się oni w ten sposób, żeby się bronić najpierw za palisadą, okalającą park prywatny, a potem za murami Castle-House, w razie, gdyby wypadło schronić się tam po zajęciu parku przez nieprzyjaciela. Około 5-tej, krzyki, dosyć już wyraźne, wskazywały, że napastnicy zbliżają się. Nawet i bez tej wrzawy, aż nadto łatwo było poznać, że oni zajmują teraz całą północną stronę dominium; w wielu bowiem miejscach, gęste kłęby dymu unosiły się nad lasami, opasującemi tę okolicę. Podłożono ogień pod składy drzewa i pod siedziby murzynów, po dokonanej poprzednio grabieży. Ci biedacy nie mieli czasu zabezpieczyć garstki ruchomości, pozostawionych w chatach, które, na mocy aktu wyzwolenia, stały się ich własnością, od poprzedniego dnia. Jakie też krzyki rozpaczy i wściekłości odpowiedziały na wycie bandy! Ci złoczyńcy, zalawszy Camdless-Bay, zniweczyli ich mienie. Wrzaski zbliżały się zwolna do Castle-House. Złowroga łuna oświetlała widnokrąg od północy, jak gdyby słońce zaszło w tym kierunku. Niekiedy, gorący dym sięgał aż do zamku; z głuchym hukiem trzaskało suche drzewo, nagromadzone w warsztatach plantacyi. Nie zadługo nastąpił silny wybuch: kocioł wyleciał w powietrze. Należało się lękać strasznego zniszczenia. W tej chwili, James Burbank, Edward Carrol i pan Stannard, znajdowali się przed bramą zewnętrzną, gdzie ustawili ostatnie oddziały murzynów, którzy cofali się tam zwolna. Lada chwili należało się spodziewać pojawienia się napastników. Prawdopodobnie częstsze wystrzały miały zapowiedzieć ich zbliżanie się do palisady. Tem łatwiej mogliby ją atakować, że pierwsze drzewa grupowały się najwyżej o 50 yardów od palisady, można więc było zbliżyć się do niej pod tą osłoną. Po wspólnej naradzie, James Burbank i jego przyjaciele, uznali za właściwe, ukryć swoich ludzi za palisadą; stamtąd bowiem murzyni mogli strzelać z mniejszem dla siebie niebezpieczeństwem. Prócz tego, gdyby napastnicy próbowali przebrnąć kanał, żeby przemocą opanować Castle-House, możeby się udało ich odeprzeć. Rozkaz został wykonany. Murzyni cofnęli się do wnętrza i właśnie miano zamknąć bramę, kiedy James Burbank, spojrzawszy ostatni raz na zewnątrz, spostrzegł człowieka, biegnącego co sił, jak gdyby się chciał schronić pomiędzy obrońcami Castle-House. Kilka razy strzelano do niego z sąsiedniego lasu, ale nie ugodziła go ani jedna kula. Jednym susem skoczył on na mostek i niebawem znalazł się w bezpiecznem schronieniu, za palisadą, od której bramę szczelnie zamknięto. – Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał James Burbank. – Podwładny pana Harveya, pańskiego plenipotenta w Jacksonville, – odrzekł tenże. – Więc to pan Harvey przysłał cię do Castle-House? – Tak, ale ponieważ rzeka jest strzeżona, nie mogłem się tu dostać wprost na St-John. – I mogłeś się przyłączyć do tej milicyi, do tych napastników, bez obudzenia ich podejrzeń? – Tak!… cała gromada rabusiów idzie w ślad za nimi; przystałem więc do nich i upatrzywszy chwilę, zacząłem uciekać, narażając się na kilka wystrzałów. – Dobrze, mój przyjacielu, dziękuję ci! – Masz zapewne jakiś list od Harveya do mnie? – Mam, panie Burbank, – oto jest!… James Burbank przeczytał bilecik, w którym pan Harvey nadmieniał, że posłaniec jego, John Bruce, wypróbowanej wierności, udzieli mu informacyi, po wysłuchaniu których, będzie James Burbank wiedział co mu wypada uczynić, dla bezpieczeństwa swych towarzyszy. W tej chwili, na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć dwanaście wystrzałów. Nie było czasu do stracenia. – Co masz do powiedzenia od pana Harvey? – zapytał James Burbank. – Przedewszystkiem to, że uzbrojony oddział, który przepłynął rzekę, w celu napadnięcia na Camdless-Bay, wynosi od 1,400 , do 1,500 ludzi. – Miarkowałem, że ich jest tylu. – Wiadomo, że Texara niema już od 24-ch godzin w Jacksonville. – Pewnie się pod tem ukrywa jaka nowa intryga, – rzekł James Burbank. – Pan Harvey jest także tego zdania. Zresztą, Texar nie potrzebuje być tam, ażeby wykonano jego rozkaz rozproszenia wyzwoleńców. – Mają ich rozproszyć!… – zawołał James Burbank, rozproszyć za pomocą pożaru i grabieży!… – Dlatego też pan Harvey sądzi, że póki czas, powinien pan, dla bezpieczeństwa, usunąć swoję rodzinę z Castle-House… – Castle-House może się bronić i pozostaniemy tu, dopóki się tylko da! – odrzekł James Burbank. Nie zaszło nic nowego w Jacksonville? – Nie, panie Burbank. – A pułki federalne czy nic jeszcze nie uczyniły, dla zbliżenia się do Florydy? – Nic, – po zajęciu Fernandiny i zatoki Saint-Mary. – Powiedzże mi teraz, po co cię przysłano? – Przedewszystkiem mam pana uprzedzić, że rozproszenie niewolników jest tylko pretekstem, wymyślonym przez Texara, dla spustoszenia plantacyi i ujęcia pańskiej osoby!… – Nie wiesz, czy Texar znajduje się na czele tych złoczyńców?… – zapytał James Burbank. – Nie, panie Burbank, – pan Harvey daremnie starał się dowiedzieć tego. Ja sam, odkąd opuściliśmy Jacksonville, nie mogłem zasięgnąć języka w tym względzie. – Czy dużo ludzi z milicyi, przyłączyło się do tej zgrai napastników?… – Najwyżej stu ludzi, – odpowiedział John Bruce. Ale ten motłoch, co za nią idzie, złożony jest z najgorszych łotrów. Texar każe im dawać broń; należy więc lękać się z ich strony wszelkich nadużyć. Raz jeszcze panu powiem, że zdaniem pana Harveya powinien pan natychmiast wydalić się z Castle-House. Dlatego polecił mi powiedzieć, że oddaje na pańskie usługi swoję willę Hampton-Red. Ta willa, położona jest o jakie 10 mil w górę rzeki, na prawym jej brzegu. Tam, można być bezpiecznym kilka dni… – Wiem… – Mógłbym tam potajemnie zaprowadzić państwa, z tym warunkiem, żebyśmy natychmiast opuścili Castle-House, dopóki to jest możliwe… – Wdzięczny jestem panu Harvey i tobie, mój przyjacielu, ale jeszcze nie przyszło do takiej ostateczności. – To zależy od woli pańskiej – odrzekł John Bruce, w każdym razie, zostanę tu na wypadek, gdyby pan potrzebował moich usług. Rozpoczęty w tej chwili atak, pochłonął całą uwagę Burbanka. Nagle rozległy się gwałtowne wystrzały, jakkolwiek nie było jeszcze widać napastników, ukrytych za pierwszemi drzewami. Grad kul padał na palisadę, nie przynosząc jej, co prawda, wielkiej szkody. Na nieszczęście, James Burbank i jego towarzysze słabo je odpierali, mając tylko 40 fuzyj do rozporządzenia. Jednakże dzięki lepszej pozycyi, dawali oni pewniejsze strzały, aniżeli milicyanci, stojący na czele kolumny. Dla tego wielu nieprzyjaciół otrzymało rany. Ta potyczka z oddalenia trwała blizko pół godziny, a wygrana przychylała się na stronę ludności z Camdless-Bay. Naraz napastnicy rzucili się na mur, opasujący zamek, żeby go wziąć szturmem. Chcąc przypuścić atak na kilku punktach jednocześnie, zaopatrzyli się w deski i tarcice, wzięte z warsztatów plantacyjnych, obecnie oddanych na pastwę ognia. Tarcice, przerzucone w kilkunastu miejscach przez kanał odwodowy, ułatwiły napastnikom dostanie się do podnóża palisady, ze znacznemi wprawdzie stratami, tak w poległych, jak i rannych. Uczepiwszy się pali, stawali oni jeden na drugim, ale nie udało im się przedostać na drugą stronę. Murzyni, rozwścieczeni na tych podpalaczy, odpierali ich z niesłychaną odwagą; widocznie jednak obrońcy Camdless-Bay nie mogliby podołać wszystkim punktom, zagrożonym zbyt wielką liczbą nieprzyjaciół. Mimo to, aż do zmroku, dotrzymywali placu, ponosząc tylko lekkie rany. James Burbank i Walter Stannard, nieoszczędzając się wcale, nie zostali nawet zadraśnięci; jeden tylko Edward Carrol, ugodzony kulą w ramię, musiał się cofnąć do halli, gdzie pani Burbankowa, Alicya i Zerma otoczyły go staraniami. Gdy noc zapadła, 50-ciu zuchów, korzystając z ciemności, zaczęło rąbać bramę siekierami, lecz nadaremnie, bo się nawet nie zachwiała. Nie wyważyliby jej z pewnością, ale jeden z nich wpadł na ryzykowny pomysł zrobienia wyłomu. Naraz oficyny zaczęły goreć i płomienie, pochłaniając suche drzewo, strawiły część palisady, do której te oficyny przylegały. James Burbank rzucił się ku płonącym budynkom, nie dla ugaszenia ognia, co było niemożliwe, ale dla obrony. Nagle, człowiek jakiś wyskoczywszy z pośród dymu, wybiegł za palisadę i przeszedł przez kanał po tarcicach, na powierzchni tegoż kanału nagromadzonych. Był-to jeden z napastujących, który zdołał się do parku od strony rzeki St.-John, przemykając się pomiędzy trzcinami rosnącemi na wybrzeżu, poczem niedostrzeżony przez nikogo, wszedł do jednej ze stajen, gdzie z narażeniem się na śmierć w płomieniach, podłożył ogień pod kilka snopów słomy, dla zniweczenia tej części palisady. Wyłom był więc dokonany. Napróżno James Burbank i jego towarzysze usiłowali zatarasować wejście, ciżba napastników siłą odparła siłę, i w mgnieniu oka, setki ludzi zaległy park. Wielu padło trupem, tak z jednej jak i z drugiej strony, gdyż przeciwnicy szli w zapasy. Strzelano na wszystkie strony. W krótce Castle-House zostało całkiem otoczone, murzyni zaś, uległszy przeważającej liczbie, wyparci z parku, zmuszeni byli uciec do lasów okolicznych. Walczyli oni dopóki się dało, z poświęceniem i szaloną odwagą; ale gdyby się opierali dłużej, wskutek nie równych warunków, wystrzelanoby ich do ostatniego. James Burbank, Walter Stannard, Perry, dozorcy, John Bruce, który także bił się walecznie, nakoniec garstka murzynów, wszyscy musieli się schronić za murami Castle-House. Dochodziła w tedy 8-ma wieczorem. Noc była ciemna od zachodu, ku północy niebo jaśniało odblaskiem pożarów, rozpalonych na przestrzeni dominium. James Burbank i Walter Stannard wpadli do mieszkania. – Trzeba uciekać, – rzekł James Burbank, – natychmiast uciekać! Czy ci rabusie wkroczą tu przemocą, czy będą czekali u stóp Castle-House, aż do chwili, kiedy wypadnie poddać się, w każdym razie, pozostać tu, jest rzeczą niebezpieczną! Łódź gotowa, czas uciekać! Żona moja i ty Alicyo, błagam was, zabierzcie Dy i spieszcie z Zermą do Cedar-Keys. Będziecie tam bezpieczne i my także jeśli będziemy zmuszeni uciec, podążymy tam do was… Połączymy się z wami… – Ojcze jedź, z nami… Jedź z nami, panie Burbank, – odezwała się miss Alicya. – Jedź z nami… jedź!… zawołała pani Burbankowa. – Ja! – odpowiedział James Burbank. Miałbym pozostawić Castle-House tym nędznikom. Nie! będziemy się bronili, do ostatka… Możemy się długo jeszcze opierać!… Wiedząc, że wyście zabezpieczone, z tem większą siłą będziemy się bronili! – James!… – Tak być musi! Nagle rozległo się jeszcze straszniejsze wycie. Brama trzeszczała pod uderzeniami napastujących, którzy atakowali główną fasadę Castle-House, od strony rzeki. – Uciekajcie! – zawołał James Burbank. Nie będzie was widać wśród ciemności! Uciekajcie!… Obezwładniacie nas, zostając tutaj!… – Na Boga, uciekajcie!… Zerma poszła naprzód, trzymając małą Dy za rączkę, pani Burbankowa musiała się wyrwać z objęć męża, Alicya zaś z uścisków ojca i nakoniec, schodami prowadzącemi do suteryny, dostały się do tunelu przystani Marino. – Teraz, moi przyjaciele –rzekł James Burbank do Perry’ego, dozorców i garstki murzynów, którzy go nie odstąpili, – brońmy się do ostatniej kropli krwi!… Wszyscy wślad za nim udali się po głównych wschodach halli na posterunek w oknach 1-go piętra. Ztamtąd, na setki strzałów, przeszywających kulami front Castle-House, odpowiadali wystrzałami z fuzyi, rzadszemi ale pewniejszemi, gdyż wpadały w masę napastników, którzy musieliby sforsować główną bramę, bądź siekierą, bądź ogniem. Tym razem nie mogli oni robić wyłomu dla wprowadzenia ich do zamku. To, czego próbowano na zewnątrz z palisadą drewnianą, nie dałoby się zrobić wewnątrz z murami. Jednakże, korzystając z gęstych już ciemności, najodważniejszych kilku zbliżyło się do peronu. Brama została wtedy gwałtowniej zaatakowana, ale musiała być bardzo mocna, kiedy się opierała cięciom siekiery i drągów kutych. Próbę tę przypłaciło życiem kilku z przypuszczających szturm, gdyż wskutek rozkładu strzelne, pociski mogły się krzyżować w tym punkcie. Jednocześnie pogorszyła położenie ta okoliczność, że pozostawało już nie wiele amunicyi. James Burbank, jego przyjaciele, dozorcy i murzyni, którzy otrzymali fuzye, zużyli znaczną część patronów, w tej potyczce, ciągnącej się już od 3-ch godzin. Jeśli wypadnie bronić się jeszcze jakiś czas, jakże sobie radzić, kiedy ładownice już puste? Czy się porzuci Castle-House na pastwę tych szaleńców, którzy z niego pozostawią tylko zgliszcza? A jednak nie będzie można nic innego uczynić, jeśli napastnicy wywalą bramę, która zaczyna się już chwiać. James Burbank czuł to, ale chciał czekać. Lada chwila mógł nastąpić inny zwrot w boju. Teraz nie było powodu do obawy o panią Burbankową, o Dy i Alicyę Stannard, a mężczyźni mieli to za obowiązek względem siebie samych, walczyć do ostatka przeciw tej zbieraninie morderców, podpalaczy i łupieżców. – Mamy jeszcze amunicyi na godzinę! – zawołał Burbank. Wyczerpmy ją, moi przyjaciele i nie oddajmy naszego Castle-House! Zanim James Burbank wypowiedział te słowa głuchy huk rozległ się w oddaleniu. – Strzał armatni! – wykrzyknął on. Potem drugi strzał dał się słyszeć w kierunku zachodu, po drugiej stronie rzeki. – Drugi strzał! – rzekł pan Stannard. – Słuchajmy! – odpowiedział James Burbank. Trzeci strzał jeszcze wyraźniej doszedł, na skrzydłach wiatru, aż do Castle-House. – Czy to jest hasło, odwołujące przypuszczających szturm, na prawy brzeg rzeki? – powiedział Walter Stannard. – Może być! – odparł John Bruce. Mógł tam nastąpić jakiś popłoch. – Jeśli te strzały armatnie nie były dane w Jacksonville… – odezwał się rzadzca. – To znaczy, że je dano z okrętów federalnych! – wykrzyknął James Burbank. Czyżby flotylla sforsowała nakoniec ujście Saint-John i popłynęła w górę rzeki? Komandor Dupont mógł przecież zapanować nad rzeką, przynajmniej nad dolną częścią jej biegu. Były to jednak mylne przypuszczenia. Te trzy strzały armatnie wyszły z bateryi Jacksonvillskiej. Przekonano się o tem wkrótce, aż nadto dowodnie, gdyż nie powtórzyły się więcej. Nie było zatem żadnego starcia pomiędzy okrętami nordzistów i pułkami południowców, tak na rzece Saint-John, jak i na równinach hrabstwa Duval. Dowiedziano się w krótce, że byłoto hasłem, odwołującem oddziałów milicyi, albowiem Perry, który, przystąpił do jednej z bocznych strzelnic, zawołał: – Cofają się!… Cofają się !… James Burbank i jego towarzysze natychmiast podążyli do środkowego okna, żeby je uchylić. Uderzenia siekierą w bramę ustały, wystrzały również. Nie było już widać ani jednego z napastników. W prawdzie ich krzyki, ich wycia, rozlegały się jeszcze w powietrzu, ale widocznie był to odwrót. A więc jakiś wypadek zmusił władze Jacksonvillskie cofnąć całą tę zgraję na drugi brzeg Saint-John. Zapewne ułożono się, że trzy strzały armatnie będą znakiem, jakiego ruchu eskadry, groźnego dla pozycyi południowców. Dla tegoto napastnicy przerwali swój ostatni szturm. Teraz, szli oni poprzez zniszczone pola dominium, jeszcze oświetloną łuną pożaru, a w godzinę później wsiedli na swe statki, czekające na nie o dwie mile w dół Camdless-Bay, żeby się dostać na drugą stronę rzeki. Niezadługo krzyki zamarły w oddaleniu. Po głośnych strzałach, zapanowała zupełna, śmiertelna cisza na całej plantacyi. Była wtedy 8 i pół wieczorem. James Burbank i jego towarzysze zeszli na dół do halli, gdzie Edward Carrol leżał na sofie, lekko raniony i osłabiony tylko upływem krwi. Opowiedziano mu, co zaszło po sygnale, danym w Jacksonville. Castle-House, w tej chwili przynajmniej, nie miało powodu lękać się bandy Texara. – Tak jest, – odezwał się James Burbank – ale zwycięztwo zostało przy gwałcie, przy samowoli! Ten nędznik chciał rozproszyć moich wyzwolonych murzynów i są rozproszeni! Chciał zniszczyć plantacyą przez zemstę i pozostała z niej tylko ruina! – Jamesie – powiedział Walter Stannard, mogły na nas spaść jeszcze większe nieszczęścia. Żaden z nas nie poległ w obronie Castle-House, twoja żona i córka, tak samo, jak moja Alicya, mogły wpaść w ręce tych złoczyńców, a są w bezpiecznem schronieniu. – Masz racyą, Stannardzie i dziękujmy za to Bogu! To, co zostało uczynione z rozkazu Texara, nie pozostanie bez kary i będę umiał wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za przelaną krew!… – Może lepiej było, żeby pani Burbankowa, Alicya, Dy i Zerma pozostały w Castle-House! rzekł wtedy Edward Carrol, wiem, że w owej chwili groziło nam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo… jednakże teraz wolałbym je widzieć przy sobie!… – Przededniem połączę się z niemi, – odpowiedział James Burbank. Muszą być w śmiertelnej trwodze, trzeba je uspokoić… Zobaczę, czy się da sprowadzić je do Camdless-Bay, czy też lepiej, żeby zostały jeszcze kilka dni w Cedar-Keys. – Masz słuszność, nie trzeba się z niczem spieszyć. Może to jeszcze nie koniec… Dopóki Jacksonville pod panowaniem Texara, będziemy mieli powód do obawy… – Dlatego też będę działał ostrożnie – odrzekł James Burbank. – Perry, dopilnuj tego, żeby łódź była gotowa przed świtem. Jeden człowiek wystarczy do wiosłowania. Bolesny krzyk, rozpaczliwe wołanie, przerwały nagle mowę Burbankowi. Krzyk ten dał się słyszeć w stronie łąk, rozciągających się przed domem. Po krzyku nastąpiły te słowa: – Ojcze!… Ojcze!… – To głos mojej córki! – zawołał pan Stannard. – Ach! jakieś nowe nieszczęście!… odpowiedział James Burbank. Otworzywszy drzwi, wszyscy wybiegli na dwór. Miss Alicya znajdowała się tam o kilka kroków od pani Burbankowej, która leżała na ziemi. Ani Dy ani Zermy nie było z niemi. – Moje dziecko?… – wykrzyknął Burbank. Na jego głos, pani Burbankowa podniosła się. Nie mogąc mówić, wyciągnęła ręce ku rzece. – Porwane!… Porwane!… – Tak!… Przez Texara!… – odpowiedziała miss Alicya i padła obok pani Burbankowej.